Thanks To A Cheater: Jason OneShot
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: This is a one-shot for Jason. It takes placed two years after chapter 16 of Thanks To A Cheater. Jason's in Chicago and it's almost Christmas. It's a cold December day that just might give Jason his chance at love.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. **

**Okay. I'm going to be honest. I had already made up my mind to leave 'Thanks To A Cheater' alone and not mess with it by making a sequal or anything.** _**BUT**_** then, the other day, the 15th actually at, like, a minute to midnight, I was looking at reviews and the top review at the moment was from an anonymus review who went by 'pLeAsE' wanted something where Jason finds someone. **

**I _had_ intended to leave it where it is, but as soon as I'd completed the story, I had felt SO SO SO bad for Jason to the point of almost crying when I wrote the phone scene between Jason and Piper. ****So that is why I'm writig this one-shot. This takes place two years after the last time Piper saw Jason on Christmas, so he's...24 now. Piper has already married Leo, okay? ****It's almost Christmas. (Don't judge! I feel like this _HAS_ to take place in December!) And, well, you can just see how it goes.**

* * *

**Jason's POV (Of course :))**

I was walking down the streets of Chicago, looking at the obvious signs that it was almost Christmas.

Store had displayes and trees were decorated with christmas lights of all kinds. A lot of people I pasted on the sidewalk seemed happy, but I wasn't.

My thoughts kept traveling to Piper, wondering how she was. After I'd left, I'd kept loose contact with Thalia. According to her, Piper was happy and has been married to Leo for a couple of months now.

It hurt to think that my ex-bestfriend had married the girl I love, but that's my fault.

I'd already realized that everything bad that's happened to me is my fault. I'd been stupid enough to cheat on Piper and I'd also been stupid enough to hurt Reyna.

Right now, I wouldn't be surprised if Piper and Reyna tried to kill me on sight. I couln't blame them, and I'd probably let them. I deserved all the bad stuff the gods threw at me.

"I sure was an idiot." I murmured to myself as I wandered into a park. Up ahead I could see the light from a large Christmas tree.

Figuring that I had nothing better to do, I headed over to the tree, surprised to see that it was deserted.

I walked up to the little fence that was around the tree to keep people from getting to close and stared up at the brightly shining star on the tip of the tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned my head at the voice to see an old woman in a pale , almost white, pink coat standing next to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"You seem sad, young man. Why would that be?" I looked at the old woman for a second, wondering why she'd ask that. But something made me feeling like I could tell her, made me _want_ to tell her.

"I messed up, about two years ago." I started, still looking at the Christmas tree. "I'd been in love with a girl, Piper, and I cheated on her while she was gone. I'd been really stupid. She came back and found out. She dumped me, not wanting anything to do with me. Next thing I know, she's dating my best, well, my ex-best friend since he didn't really want anything to do with me since I'd hurt Piper, who was also his friend.

"On Christmas, that same year, I went over to her house. I'd been drunk because I'd been trying to drink away my sorrows. I ended up starting a fight with her boyfriend, and she stopped the fight before anything got to dangerous. She checked on her boyfriend and then she came to talk to me. She'd been pissed, but then she ended up in tears from frustration. That's when I realized that she was really tired of me, and that by showing up, I was only causing her more pain.

"So then, I decided to leave. I told her I was sorry for everything and that I regretted everything, and I meant it. I said I'd always love her and then...and then I walked out her door and left, knowing that if I looked back I'd only be hurting her more and I wouldn't be able to leave her. I knew that my leaving would be the best for her, so that's why I kept going and didn't look back."

The woman was silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"That's a sad story, young man. But I don't think you'll only love that girl. I'm sure you'll always love that Piper girl, but, perhaps, you'll find someone else you can love just as much as her. Everyone deserves love, Jason. Everyone."

I kinda got what she was saying but-Wait. How did she know my name?

"How-" I turned, ready to ask how she knew my name, but when I looked at the spot where she'd been just seconds ago, she wasn't there.

I looked all around, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Am I going crazy...?" I wondered aloud and then shrugged. Going crazy can't be all bad, right?

I shivered a bit as the cold started to finally reach me through my clothes.

I headed north. The park was surrounded by stores across the streets, and on the north side there was a coffee shop, usually not very crowded.

I glanced around before crossing the street directly in front of the coffee shop.

I opened the door and was hit with the warmth from the inside and the smell of coffee.

"A large coffee. Black." I told the guy behind the counter and he nodded. I paid for the coffee and waited as he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

"Here you go." I gave him a nod as I took my coffee.

As I turned, someone bumped into me, causing me to spill some of my coffee onto myself. It didn't burn though, since I was wearing a good few layers of clothes.

The woman, a brunette, who'd bumped into me had fallen on the floor. I reached out a hand and helped her up.

"Oh my god! I'm so so so sorry!" She said as she looked at me. "I'm so sorry, sir. I-I didn't see where I was going and-"

"No, it's okay. My jacket's black so the spill doesn't show, and it doesn't really matter." I said, trying to get the brunette to quit being so sorry. "I'm Jason, by the way."

"Oh. Sorry." She looked up and I noticed her skin was pale, porcelain like. Her cheeks were colored a light pink as she looked at me. She held out her hand, smiling. "I'm Daisy."

"Like the flower."

"Yeah. But I perfer tulips." Daisy glanced at my coffee. "Why don't I buy you another coffee since I spilled the one you have?"

"No, you didn't spill much."

Daisy took my cup from me and examined the insides before smiling.

"I caused a good part of it to spill. Let me buy you a new one." I glanced at the floor where she'd fallen and noticed a chocolate donut had fallen chocolate first onto the floor.

I turned to Daisy and gave her a smile.

"Fine. I'll let you buy me the coffee if _you_ let _me_ buy you another chocolate donut." Daisy thought it over before nodding.

"Fine."

And so I bought her another chocolate donut while she bought me another coffee. Since she didn't seem to have a drink, I also bought her a hot chocolate.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." Daisy said as we sat down at a table. "Twenty minutes ago I'd never have imagained I'd bump into a guy, spill his coffee all over him, and that he'd buy me a hot chocolate."

"I never would've imagined bumping into a cute girl, having her spill my coffee and then end up buying her a hot chocolate. I guess we're even." Daisy's cheeks were lightly tinted pink and I figured that was because I'd called her cute. But she wasn't cute.

She was beautiful with her pale, porcelain like skin, brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes hidden by black rimmed glasses. And she looked even better bushing.

"So, um, Jason, do you live here in Chicago?"

"As of two years ago, yeah. I'm a CEO for a company. Nothing big. What about you, do you live here?"

"Me? I'm born and raised here, only left to go to Harvard. I'm a lawyer, specializing in proving the innocent are innocent."

"Isn't that what most lawyers do?" Daisy shook her head.

"Nope. Some actually _try_ to make their client lose the case because their own opinions get in the way." Daisy shrugged. "I don't really let my opnion get in the way, but I have a gut instinct when my clients are truely innocent, and most of the time they are, except for that hand full that jut doesn't want to pay for thei crime, but I treat them all the same."

"Cool. I never would've taken you for a lawyer though, no offence." Daisy gave a small giggle.

"None taken. I get that a lot. People say I have more of a...kinder garden teacher vibe. I had wanted to be a teacher, and I love kids, but something about being a lawyer drew me in."

"And what was it that drew you in?"

"What drew me in...The fact that I can protect a person from being wrongly accused and being sent to jail, I think. I like helping people, and I can't bear to see an innocent person be hurt."

"You do seem like that- the kind of person that helps, I mean."

"Thank you."

We talked like that for a long while, and, before either of us noticed, we'd ended up talking until 10 o'clock at night. Three whole hours.

"Oh dear, that late already?" Daisy asked when she glanced at the clock. She looked at me apologetically and stood. "It's been great talking to you, Jason, and I'm glad I met you. But I need to get going."

"You want a ride?" I asked as I stood up. She'd let it slip that her car was getting repaired and that she'd been taking the bus since.

"Really? That'd be great, thank you."

"Just wait by the door. It's parked a short walk away and it's better for you to not be in the cold." We both looked outside and saw snow.

"Okay. I'll be here."

I left and came back five minutes later with my car. Daisy walked out the door and hopped in the passenger side.

I drove Daisy home. Along the way I let her turn on the radio as she gave directions.

"Country music?" I asked and Daisy shyly nodded.

"Yeah. A lot of people dis country, but it's great. I don't only like country music though. I'm...multimedia, you could say. I like rock, punk, classical, and all different types. If I listen to it and like it, then I'll listen to it."

"I'm like that too. But I don't listen to very much punk or classical."

"Understandable."

We finally reached Daisy's street and I got to see the apartment complex she lives in. It was one of those upscale and really nice apartment places.

I drove up to the front of the building as Daisy was getting out when she stopped and turned.

"Oh. Um..." She blushed a bit and held out a piece of paper. "Here's my number. I thought that maybe...maybe we could meet up again sometime or something..."

"That sounds great. I'd really like to see you again." And I meant it.

"Great. Just call anytime. If I'm not here, just leave a message. Well, bye Jason." Daisy closed the door and I watched as she walked up to the building and slipped inside.

I sighed and drove back home.

Daisy was nice and beautiful and really sweet...Maybe the old lady from earlier was right.

Maybe I _can_ love someone as much as I loved Piper...

And maybe, just maybe, I can love that girl more than I loved Piper.

* * *

**Awww! I ADORE the ending! I'm happy Jason will get a happy ending someday...**

**Please review guys. Thanks for reading it. But before I leave, what do you think of me writing a series of one-shot songfics? Please tell me in a review. Bye!**


End file.
